five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2015
11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Io0DLo_G90 11:59 Victory theme 12:00 YUS! 12:00 *Happy sigh* 12:00 Who would like anything today? 12:00 I'm feeling generous 12:00 whaddya mean? 12:00 I would like some amnesty! 12:00 :3 12:01 "Anything"? 12:01 Define anything 12:01 Coughwarcoughallofmyocskilledcough 12:01 I would like a life-size model of Ivan that I can control through a remote! 12:02 ... 12:02 Something I can give over chat 12:02 hugs! 12:02 ......A Mario emote. 12:02 :3 12:02 I would like the Chat Mod status 12:02 I mean 12:02 A hug 12:02 Eh, hugs are fine... 12:02 I guess 12:02 :) 12:02 No 12:02 I can't do either of those requests 12:02 (Mario) 12:02 *Hugs everyone* 12:03 hey south, how do you do hose recolors? 12:03 Sony Vegas 11 12:03 (Mario) : *powers up* 12:03 Costs money though 12:03 cool. 12:03 :3 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmU9e67EfmI 12:03 Love that song 12:03 I need pictures for 4M.... 12:03 Gohan's anger 12:03 :3 12:03 I need to sue 4Kids 12:03 Because 12:04 They made Sonic X so bad 12:04 And they made DBZ bad 12:04 Anything 4Kids touches 12:04 Becomes bad 12:04 You know! 4Kids! 12:04 They made Popo blue 12:04 like wtf 12:04 wat. 12:04 they BAD 12:04 http://prntscr.com/6hq1ig 12:04 (Dat Critic Joke I made. :3) 12:05 Anyway.... 12:05 wazis? 12:05 Yeah, they are terrible. 12:05 4Kids. :3 12:06 4StupidPeople 12:07 I have FNAF 3 now. Two words: Phantom. Chica. 12:08 Hello 12:08 k 12:08 VINNEH. 12:08 hi vinneh 12:08 Meh 12:08 Now 12:08 PvzFanatic 12:08 Is pleading with me 12:08 I swear, i never look at Cam 07 cause of that Chica jumpscare.... 12:08 On another wiki 12:08 ............ 12:08 Is pleading with me 12:08 I swear, i never look at Cam 07 cause of that Chica jumpscare.... 12:08 On another wiki 12:08 ............ 12:09 07 on 1, 2, or 3? 12:09 3. 12:09 http://prntscr.com/6hq3bh 12:09 Back 12:09 Children 12:10 Gaomon332 12:10 kk 12:10 Imma lower PvzFanatic's ban 12:10 Because 12:10 10 years 12:10 Week ban or month ban? 12:10 Uh 12:10 Month. 12:10 Make his ban expire on christmas 12:10 Month x 3 12:10 Because 12:10 Meh 12:10 He will come back 12:10 1 Month 12:10 Worse 12:10 Christmas 12:10 1 month 12:10 Done 12:10 1 month 12:11 if he comes back 12:11 and bullies again 12:11 i have his head 12:11 k/ 12:11 He is my friend and all, but honestly. He needs to stop criticizing people and OCs. 12:11 Hue. 12:11 Aw yeah 12:11 What's wrong with criticism? 12:11 "Critisizing" 12:11 He is not being constructive at all 12:11 No 12:11 Wrong word 12:11 Criticizing 12:11 "Being a skrub" 12:11 Right word 12:12 When he appeared on my page he liked it 12:12 Ah 12:12 Potato tomato rabbit habit. 12:12 I bet he he doesn't even jungle 12:12 The silent treatment for PvzFanatic is best served cold 12:12 He seems to be a good person 12:12 Cold Foxy. 12:12 He is 12:12 Just 12:12 To others he considers inferior 12:12 He's 12:12 Not 12:13 May have a link in which he appears to be harsh? 12:13 Everywhere where I am 12:13 That he is also at 12:13 So 12:13 I screamed "TAKE THAT 12:13 And he was blocked 12:13 GG 12:14 Hm. 12:15 hm? 12:16 He seems to be nice. 12:16 To everyone 12:17 But me 12:17 And others 12:17 But 12:17 I think he is not 12:17 Because 12:17 ehh. hes kinda is, but not to gau 12:17 He should die 12:17 In a pit 12:17 Of fire 12:17 With flames 12:17 Of blue 12:17 And then 12:17 Get eaten alive 12:17 and digested 12:17 and put back together 12:17 then 12:17 stuffed into a freddy fazbear suit 12:17 And then 12:17 Killed again 12:17 with more fire 12:18 your being harsh, don't ya think? 12:18 In Fazbear's fright 12:18 And then 12:18 Die again 12:18 WHY THE HELL DOEJNS XNAJF A 12:18 He seems to be a good guy providing constructive criticism to push articles to be their best. 12:18 I mean, he was mean, but seriously? 12:19 LOL NO 12:19 hi MIB 12:19 DIE IN FIRE 12:19 PLS 12:19 ...Back finally. 12:19 stahp it gau! 12:19 Hello 12:19 Nu 12:19 death 12:19 seriously! 12:19 He is a good guy. 12:20 He only wants good. 12:19 ...Back finally. 12:19 stahp it gau! 12:19 Hello 12:19 Nu 12:19 death 12:19 seriously! 12:19 He is a good guy. 12:20 He only wants good. 12:20 (sorry you had to walk in on this, MIB.) 12:20 cheeky skrub 12:20 (It's alright....) 12:20 DEATH 12:20 DESTRUCTION 12:20 MORE DEATH 12:20 Heres what I think: 12:20 I think he is good. 12:20 I FIND JOY IN THE THINGS I DISLIKE 12:20 HA HA HA HAHA HA 12:20 Just he pointless criticizes... 12:21 Everything... 12:21 He didnt criticize me me :) 12:21 * South Ferry hides 12:21 RUN SOUTH RUUUUN! 12:21 Lucky you! >:d 12:21 :) 12:21 (hey fox, sorry you had to walk into Gau ranting) 12:21 LA LA LA LA 12:22 OH HAPPY DAYS 12:22 Hi? 12:22 WE ALL 12:22 Hi Vox! 12:22 hi fox... 12:22 WALKED INTO A TRAP 12:22 *Fox 12:22 FOUND OUT 12:22 just ignore him... 12:22 I SET THE DAMN TRAP 12:22 STRANGE, ISN'T IT? 12:22 A Springtrap ooooh 12:22 (cricket sounds) 12:22 HABIT.... 12:22 So, today, I talked to my best friend and I asked why I had low self-esteem 12:22 SERIOUS 12:23 *SERIOUSLY 12:23 Did he mention 12:23 PANCAKES?! 12:23 THE PANCAKES ARE A CAUSE OF THIS WORLDS PROBLEMS 12:23 I have scientific evidence 12:23 STOP IT GAU! *slams back of head wit hfrying pan* 12:23 ...Fox..Think of all the great things you've made! 12:24 OH NO 12:24 THE FRYING PANS 12:24 MAKE THE PANCAKES 12:24 I WAS WRONG ALL ALONG 12:24 FRYING PAN? YOU RANG? -Meredith 12:24 yeah... 12:24 meridith, can you pummel gau for me? thanks. 12:24 NU 12:25 DONE! 12:25 ENOUGH PANCAKES 12:25 HAVE AT THEE 12:25 *SMASH* 12:25 * South Ferry provides the users with a chill pill. 12:25 gtg be back in 5. 12:25 im chill. 12:25 its gau whos phyco. 12:25 I AM PANCAKES 12:25 SOMEONE GIVE ME WAFFLES 12:25 FLOATING POINT 12:26 * South Ferry gives gao pancakes 12:26 wat? 12:26 NOOO 12:26 YOU DARE PROMOTE CANABALISM 12:26 not into the pit 12:26 IT BURNS 12:26 no 12:27 BOO-Hoo 12:28 Hue 12:28 :( 12:28 WHY DO I SUFFER 12:29 WHERE IS THE RUM 12:29 get him into an insane insylum. 12:29 or go home your drunk 12:29 I LIKE INSYLUMS 12:29 WENT THERE ONCE 12:29 I MET JOKER 12:29 GOOD GUY 12:28 Hue 12:28 :( 12:28 WHY DO I SUFFER 12:29 WHERE IS THE RUM 12:29 get him into an insane insylum. 12:29 or go home your drunk 12:29 I LIKE INSYLUMS 12:29 WENT THERE ONCE 12:29 I MET JOKER 12:29 GOOD GUY 12:32 EEEK 12:32 .,.. 12:32 SUCH A (sHREK) 12:33 stahp gau. your drunk 12:33 but 12:33 im 12:34 UNDERAGE 12:34 your crazy to. 12:34 ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY 12:34 CALL ME CRAZY 12:35 (Bb) ack 12:35 :3 12:35 yes. people do simply call you crazy. 12:36 ......Aaaaaaaand I have to go again. Stupid work....bye guys. I'll try and be active tonight. :3 12:36 TONIGHT 12:36 WORK 12:36 DOES NOT CONNECT 12:37 SOMEONE PLEASE 12:37 HELP ME 12:37 I'M CURRENTLY STUCK INSIDE A BANNANA WHILE BEING ASSAULTED BY A NUN 12:37 I'm also IN 1987 12:39 ...... 12:39 hi fox. 12:36 ......Aaaaaaaand I have to go again. Stupid work....bye guys. I'll try and be active tonight. :3 12:36 TONIGHT 12:36 WORK 12:36 DOES NOT CONNECT 12:37 SOMEONE PLEASE 12:37 HELP ME 12:37 I'M CURRENTLY STUCK INSIDE A BANNANA WHILE BEING ASSAULTED BY A NUN 12:37 I'm also IN 1987 12:39 ...... 12:39 hi fox. 12:40 My oh my 12:41 My alternate self surely caused some problems, did she not? 12:41 Yes 12:41 yup. 12:41 can you get her out please? 12:41 plus agil wants to say hi. 12:41 12:41 agil: hi! 12:42 Certainly many problems 12:42 I wonder what happened to her 12:42 probably insane. 12:43 A most likely answer 12:43 Hey, Gao, Vinny blocked PvZ 12:44 I know 12:44 Possibly why my alternate self was going insane 12:44 But 12:44 I am indeed happy 12:44 He deserved it 12:44 Also 12:44 Fox 12:44 What? 12:44 You missed Blue Stache here 12:44 Oh 12:44 Yea 12:46 * South Ferry hugs Foxstar241. :) 12:50 :) 12:50 :) :) :) :) :) 12:51 cause im happpyyyyyyyyyyyy! 12:51 ~(n_n)~ 12:52 wazzat? a dance? 12:53 Yes 12:53 auntie fox 12:53 and nah 12:53 pls 12:53 foxstar241 12:53 gaomon332 12:54 * South Ferry hugs vinyn 12:54 Returned 12:54 child molester 12:54 vinny * 12:54 help 12:55 mum pls 12:55 wut vin 12:55 Oh? 12:55 hi mster 12:55 im confuzzled 12:55 someone relight the fireplace 12:55 i trying to sleep 12:55 * South Ferry relights fireplace 12:56 I need that fireplace to forge weapons! 12:56 no 12:56 Keep it's blazes down for now! 12:56 its my crib 12:56 i wont scoot 12:56 I need thst fire to eat! (natsu can eat fire :3) 12:56 Herbert the Pervert: Hey little boy! Come over to my houshe! 12:57 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 12:57 no 12:57 this fireplace is too comfortable 12:57 its to delicious! 12:57 O.o 12:58 No! 12:58 I need it to craft! 12:58 My weapons are neeed! 12:58 It's too handy! 12:58 No! I need it to eat! 12:58 Im HUUUUUUNGRY! 12:59 i need to sleep 12:59 demon baby is more important 12:59 right mum 12:59 I need it to craft! 12:59 The sake of this world! 01:00 I can be a demon baby! (transforms into demon baby) 01:00 * South Ferry harvests the fire for energy. 01:00 I WILL NOT OBEY VINNEH! 01:00 no south! 01:00 everyone 01:00 yes 01:00 refresh 01:00 pls 01:00 no havesting fire! 01:00 Chubby, eh? 01:00 (herbert) 01:00 YOur welcome 01:00 no south! 01:00 everyone 01:00 yes 01:00 refresh 01:00 pls 01:00 no havesting fire! 01:00 Chubby, eh? 01:00 (herbert) 01:00 YOur welcome 01:00 I refreshed! 01:01 mum is ded 01:01 (Herbert) 01:01 (Herbert) is coming for the kid now that AMO is dead 01:01 (Hubert) 01:01 I dun goofed 01:01 (Herbert) 01:02 (herbert) : :) 01:02 mum is alive 01:02 vinny is ded 01:02 yey! 01:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkfc1-GRMis 01:02 plz 01:02 I need something vinvin 01:03 https://youtu.be/g7_VlmEamUQ 01:03 http://prntscr.com/6hq3bh 01:03 vinny is ded 01:03 I know. 01:04 i giggle when i watch the video i linked above 01:04 we need more people to remember Thread:17231#230 . 01:04 rest in pepperonis 01:05 rip in peace 01:05 no, rest in pizza. 01:05 mum 01:05 i return 01:05 he vinvin 01:05 Hmph 01:05 nah pls 01:05 My stupid nephew is back, it seems 01:05 who are u again 01:05 Nah? What? 01:05 VINNEH! 01:05 repoted 01:05 this is confusing 01:05 Auntie Lisbeth? 01:05 new family members 01:05 repot 01:06 However 01:06 You don't remember me? 01:06 *straightens baby neck* 01:06 what bout me? am I like grandpa Ivan? 01:06 no i don't 01:06 For Sale: Gaomon332 $0 01:06 Hm... 01:06 Huh? 01:06 what? 01:07 k 01:07 * South Ferry has left the pizzeria. 01:07 who 01:07 *woah 01:07 NEW FAMILY 01:07 WHY 01:07 yes mum 01:08 y 01:08 dafuo we got two ants here 01:08 The sister of your father, Nevah 01:08 u got sisters-in-law 01:08 Neva* 01:08 IM GRANDPA IVAN! 01:08 mmkay 01:08 I have plenty of sisters 01:09 I'm Mum/Mother/Female Parent/Mom/Mommy/Mam/Maymay/Ma/X chromosome giver 01:10 IM YOUR DAD, LIZABITH! IM WHERE YOU GOT YOUR PINK HAIR! 01:10 mm 01:10 noice 01:10 Calm down everyone 01:10 i'm 01:10 im grandpa/pa/papa/papi 01:10 hi fod 01:10 demon-baby-vinny/your master/vin vin/vinny 01:11 *fox 01:11 Hm 01:11 mm 01:11 mh? 01:11 >.> kawaii senpai AMO 01:12 Hm... 01:12 No... 01:12 wha 01:12 Senpai of whom, exactly? 01:13 that's not fair 01:13 im the senpai of whoever sees me as senpai 01:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX1YzS_CYIw 01:13 I am the senpai of plenty of people 01:13 oh rly 01:13 I got the looks, the brains, the pink hair 01:14 Pink hair makes people just fall for you 01:14 brunette = best 01:14 Hm.. 01:14 aka me 01:14 Pink hair is better 01:14 fite me irl 01:15 Terribly sorry 01:15 I haven't the time for a squabble 01:15 Although 01:15 You COULD 01:15 1v1 me league 01:17 So 01:17 AMO 01:17 YES 01:17 we gunna fite or u 2 surred 01:17 *scurred 01:17 OH M8 01:17 FITE ME ON THIS: 01:17 01:17 if that has to do with hunger games 01:18 y 01:18 I will get Gao to divorce you 01:18 no 01:18 plz 01:18 Mm hm 01:18 no 01:18 1v1 league 01:18 gao <3 me 01:18 mmhmmm sure 01:18 lets duke it out on runescape. ive a lvl 400 01:19 im just sitting bsck and watching the sow 01:19 *show 01:19 i love watching female pigs 01:19 its fun 01:19 Max level runescape 01:19 126 01:19 i haxed da games 01:19 Hm 01:19 mmmhm 01:19 My friend subsitute for me 01:20 kk 01:20 Hi 01:20 HI Foxstar 01:20 Hi, Vinny 01:20 HI VIN VIN 01:20 01:20 Don't bring another cat into a fight 01:20 Let's do this 01:20 AMO noob 01:20 Chubby, eh? 01:20 More like ANO amirite 01:20 WOW RUDEE 01:20 01:20 A = Something 01:20 N = Noob 01:20 O = Something 01:20 :^( 01:56 I return, childre- 01:56 Hm... 01:57 Hi 01:59 Ho 02:06 ... 01:56 I return, childre- 01:56 Hm... 01:57 Hi 01:59 Ho 02:06 ... 02:21 It's awfully quiet around here 01:56 I return, childre- 01:56 Hm... 01:57 Hi 01:59 Ho 02:06 ... 02:21 It's awfully quiet around here 03:12 GOSH DARN 03:12 SO QUIET 03:12 Is it peaceful 03:13 Or is it scary? 03:13 Is there truly a difference? 03:12 GOSH DARN 03:12 SO QUIET 03:12 Is it peaceful 03:13 Or is it scary? 03:13 Is there truly a difference? 03:17 gaomon332 03:17 get pinged 03:20 INTRUDER 03:20 lawl 03:20 so y'know the creator of fnaf friends? 03:20 Yeah? 03:20 she quit wikia :/ 03:20 Oh dear 03:21 yah 03:21 rip Animetrex 03:21 indeed 03:21 fortunately 03:21 due to my mad stalker skills 03:21 I like where this is going 03:21 i found her facebook account 03:21 Ok 03:21 so 03:21 I think dat's too far m7 03:21 yay (Y) 03:22 You found her facebook account 03:22 yah 03:22 Facebook 03:22 yah 03:22 Real name n' shizz 03:22 yah 03:22 Moar liek FAKEBOOK AMIRITE 03:22 Ok 03:22 So 03:22 y'wanna link? 03:22 Nah 03:22 exactly 03:22 Your stalker level 03:22 Just increased 03:22 To 03:22 Level 15 03:23 You obtained a new skill 03:23 nah more like level 30 03:23 i was on level 29 03:23 Oh, we got us a double contender 03:23 MORE LIKE KONTONTENDER AMIRITE 03:23 man plz 03:23 stahhp 03:23 I am so sorry for these awful puns 03:23 with da puns 03:23 Never 03:24 You can never Kontonain me 03:24 wow 03:24 I mean 03:24 90/10 03:24 fantastic 03:24 At times, my memory CAN be a little Fazzy 03:24 faztaztic 03:24 But I assure you 03:24 There's nothing Ron with it 03:25 At times I feel like I'm just Dillain some carsa 03:25 *cards 03:25 I think that pun killed me 03:25 rip 03:25 sometimes you can be toy tricky 03:25 but right nowi 03:26 yout fine 03:26 I heard you dislike Katt's? 03:26 what about toy Katt's? 03:26 Nah... 03:26 ... 03:26 guess you wanna run FAR away from them 03:26 AGH RAN OUT OF PUNS 03:26 Oi 03:26 Can't use that 03:26 Stole character 03:27 MiB gunna be mad at chu 03:27 We had bet 03:27 He won 03:27 So 03:27 I gave him Far 03:27 YOUR MOTHER 03:27 What a cheeky skrub 03:27 Oh 03:27 My mother 03:27 Yes, she's fine. Thank you for asking. 03:28 m8 Ill rick yu 1n mw2 rust snipers only 03:28 wtf 03:28 no ruse 03:28 1v1 m3 03:28 mw2.. 03:28 no one 03:28 rust.... 03:28 ok 03:29 l3a9u3 0f l3g3ndz 03:29 good maps all round 03:29 1v1 m3 03:29 f1r3 3mbl3m 03:29 league of legens bruh 03:29 n0 d0nn3ls 03:29 legends 03:29 fine 03:29 u won go 03:29 les do dis 03:29 "Vin Vin fill in for me" 03:30 HELLO GAOMON332 03:30 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:31 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 HELLO GAOMON332 03:32 were you born on a highway? 03:32 cause dats where most accidents happen :D 03:32 03:33 got you back bruuuuh 03:33 oh heeeel no 03:33 u rippin off gurls at mah skool nao 03:33 how unoriginal 03:33 uh 03:33 what if i told you 03:33 not that they say that to me 03:33 of course 03:33 i was a girl at your school... 03:33 then 03:33 i would think that 03:34 "Ireland = Canada... wtf?" 03:34 (Troll) 03:34 lol 03:34 wait m7 03:34 how do u even know 03:34 I quote meta knight, get confused 03:34 i go 2 skool 03:34 super smash bros. no one ok 03:34 k 03:34 unlocked 03:35 Game&Watch other day 03:35 well 03:35 brother did 03:35 cuz 03:35 been busy 03:35 rlly 03:35 f1r3 3mbl3m 03:35 i has all characters mwahahaha 03:35 nu u cheeky skrub 03:35 yu want screenshot boiiii 03:35 do u even lucina 03:36 i dunt think u do 03:36 smash bros wii bruh 03:36 wtf 03:36 lawl 03:36 3DS and Wii U 03:36 not even wii u 03:36 gwt with the times 03:36 *git 03:36 just classic wii 03:36 skrub 03:36 but there too expensiiiiive 03:36 u lucas fangirl 03:37 tats why u have old 1 03:37 yah 03:37 defo 03:37 hes an amazing character doe 03:37 nu 03:37 ness 03:37 03:37 lucas 03:38 lucas is big baby 03:38 we all know 03:38 idk 03:38 best character 03:38 is Ike Climbers 03:38 oh right 03:38 sorry i got confused 03:38 "we like ike" 03:39 there from earthbound (or mother if you rather) twas thinking of fire emblem character 03:39 what are their damn names! 03:38 lucas is big baby 03:38 we all know 03:38 idk 03:38 best character 03:38 is Ike Climbers 03:38 oh right 03:38 sorry i got confused 03:38 "we like ike" 03:39 there from earthbound (or mother if you rather) twas thinking of fire emblem character 03:39 what are their damn names! 03:40 whwat 03:40 marth 03:40 ike 03:40 robin 03:40 roy 03:40 lucina 03:40 yah 03:40 All FE characters in smash 03:40 marth and roy 03:41 cant forget lyn 03:41 wtf roy 03:41 no ike and marth 03:41 melee skrub 03:41 sonic 06 master race 03:41 I haven't actually played melee 03:41 gud 03:41 melee is only "good" because of glitches 03:41 y is it real bad XD 03:41 03:42 ah 03:42 and apparently 03:42 mewtwo 03:42 like ew 03:42 mewtwo 03:42 freddy 4 smash 5 pls 03:42 mewtwo's just lucario from og wii smash 03:44 nu 03:44 diffrent chars 03:44 get facts rite 03:45 hey what is the HUA category? 03:45 no clue 03:45 delete pls 03:45 is there pages inside it 03:45 multiple 03:46 including fazzy 03:46 wtf 03:46 look 03:46 Category:HUA favorites 03:46 eh wat 03:47 it's been deleted but- 03:47 Stuff is still there? 03:47 wat? 03:47 Blasphemy 03:47 This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. 03:47 "19:08, 12 February 2015 TheVinnyLord (wall | contribs) deleted page Category:HUA favorites (Spam, no categorizing, and is made by a anon. Duh.)" 03:48 alright sherlock it's 4 in the morning here so cya tomorrow, and I have st patricks day off mwahahaha! 03:48 cya 03:48 Hai sis 03:48 hai auntie 03:48 Oh hello 03:48 Eh 03:48 I have whole week off 03:49 Remove the pages from the category 03:49 i got Friday off 03:49 ok 03:49 but 03:49 Until then 03:49 relight my fireplace pls 03:49 Dayum 03:49 i failed 03:49 to shwocf 03:49 showoff 03:49 (Herbert) 03:50 Hey there wittle boy@ 03:50 You want some Popsicles? 03:50 Why doncha take your little shirt off? Show old herbeert? 03:50 (Herbert) 03:50 �� 03:50 no 03:50 i would be cold 03:50 It's okay 03:51 Herbert knows where you'll be niiiice and warm 03:51 In Herbet's underwear drawer! 03:51 (Herbert) 03:51 No 03:51 Yes 03:51 no 03:51 yes 03:51 Demon babies like warmth 03:51 And know... 03:51 *I know 03:51 So... 03:52 Come into Herbert's underwear drawer... 03:52 k 03:52 fi 03:52 Nice and warm in there... and maybe after that we'll play with some toys... 03:52 better be on fire 03:52 And then go to the park... have a little ice cream... 03:52 (Herbert_ 03:52 btw 03:52 (Herbert) 03:52 aye 03:53 Dark Lord Evah is watching this conversation. 03:53 wtf 03:53 Hi Evah 03:53 You want a popsicle next? 03:53 (Herbert) 03:53 The testimony contradicts the evidence! 03:54 ...No... 03:54 F*ck. 03:54 *Resets game* 03:55 Imma go 03:55 ok 03:55 cheeky skrub 05:56 Are you there? 07:06 yey 07:20 are you ready for freddy 07:24 Ello 07:24 inhaaale 07:24 freddy my child... 07:25 no 07:25 but i need it.. 07:26 no 07:26 but i need it.. 07:26 no 07:26 but i need it.. 07:26 fine ill get you your fricking (Shrek) x toy you insufferable piece of garbage 07:27 (BEST SCENE IN THE GAME XD) 07:27 no 07:27 yes 07:27 "damn it puppet man you always ruin freddy fudgeboy's pizza for me" 07:28 "oh sh!t the second puppet" 07:28 if you ever show your face around here again... 07:28 "whoa mangle calm the f**k down 07:28 i'll tear off your head and sh!t down your throat. 07:29 Toy Bonnie: im scared 07:29 i want to be hip with the kids.. 07:30 "thank" 07:31 devour my hot bird as* freddy 07:31 no 07:31 toy bun: freddy im stuck 07:31 Toy Freddy: no 07:31 freddy pls 07:32 Mangle: why... 07:33 it would be so funny if there was a moment in chat where everyone censored swear words with shrek emoticons 07:34 (LOL....NO.) 07:34 that would be bull(Shrek) 07:34 sh!t 07:34 Bonnie: my face is gone 07:34 wat 07:34 Freddy: use a spare 07:35 use one of the spares you f***king sh*t 07:35 no 07:35 wait 07:35 Bonnie: it isn't the same 07:35 -jumpcut to end- 07:36 Bonnie: yes 07:36 Bonnie: LET'S FINISH THIS 07:36 ???: its not over yet 07:36 DUN DUN DUNNN 07:36 (Oh yeah that surprise) 07:37 Freddy appeared! 07:37 im going to have the time of my f*cking life 07:37 YES 07:37 Chica: DEVOUR MY HOT BIRD *** FREDDY 07:37 Foxy: GET ****ED FAZ**** AND CO 07:37 howdy 07:37 i dont use the swear words in the sentences because i feel like it is not allowed even when we do something like this :/ 07:37 XD 07:38 no 07:38 Toy Freddy: What the ____ is this ____ 07:38 *What I'm made of plays* 07:38 fill in the blanks! 07:38 07:39 no 07:39 (I remember What I'm made of for some reason.) 07:39 inhale 07:39 (Oh right, I played Sonic Heroes. THAT'S HOW.) 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mOoYDTn-Bk 07:39 lets gp 07:39 YES. 07:39 inhale 07:40 no 07:40 git gud 07:40 BB: I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER! 07:40 oh sh!t 07:39 (Oh right, I played Sonic Heroes. THAT'S HOW.) 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mOoYDTn-Bk 07:39 lets gp 07:39 YES. 07:39 inhale 07:40 no 07:40 git gud 07:40 BB: I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER! 07:40 oh sh!t 07:40 LET'S FINISH THIS 07:41 what the f*ck is this sh!t 07:41 Toy Freddy uses tophat slash on Freddy! 07:41 (XD) 07:41 yes 07:41 yes 07:41 Bonnie uses Backup Bash on Mangle! 07:41 no effect 07:42 Foxy uses Rundown on Toy Bonnie! 07:42 (been forever since i played fnafb sorry if some lines are incorrect) 07:42 W.Bonnie: is that my face 07:42 Bonnie: yes 07:42 (This is so fun... This needs to be a roleplay thread XD) 07:43 yes 07:43 lets 07:43 (YES) 07:43 do 07:43 this 07:43 (Shrek) 07:43 :D 07:43 (Shrek) 07:43 kk 07:43 let me f*cking do this 07:43 Golden Freddy: IT'S TIME TO ____ SOME _____ 07:43 making a thread 07:44 time to y iff some ducks 07:44 OK. 07:45 https://youtu.be/9W1-xR7tfpo?t=38s 07:45 look 07:45 Well then. 07:45 I'm totally Bonnie. 07:45 LOL 07:46 i will be 07:46 all the freddys 07:46 i will be all the foxys 07:46 I got the bonnies XD 07:46 I will be all the F(Shrek)ys. 07:46 imagine shrek there 07:46 ;3 07:47 Lol. 07:48 F (Shrek) y's (i swear if this does not work) 07:48 yes 07:48 Hey that's my line. 07:48 then whats foxys line i totally forgot 07:49 "Get ****ed Faz**** and co" 07:49 you f*cking potato 07:49 lol 07:49 pick a f*cking character 07:49 fox pls. 07:49 *sticks to the bonnies* 07:49 yes 07:49 all fox pls 07:50 wait 07:50 who the f*ck 07:50 a great idea would be to let people have their own oc's in it and make it fnafb style 07:50 is bb 07:50 that will be season 2 07:50 we in season 1 07:50 I do not know 07:50 bolt weed 07:50 what 07:50 are you bb 07:51 *enragement child 07:51 i don't remember all of his lines somehow 07:51 no 07:51 sh!t 07:51 then 07:51 fine 07:51 I'll be bb 07:51 too 07:51 are you freddy for ready 07:51 Thread:25906 07:52 i dont remember any of the chars lines so i might wanna stay out 07:52 YES. 07:52 yes 07:53 lets do this 07:53 i only remember 3 lines 07:53 make up lines 07:53 i remember both freddy's starting lines and withered foxy line when you encounter em 07:53 i'm in 07:54 lets do this 07:54 yes 07:55 no 07:55 its time 07:55 to **** 07:55 yes 07:55 yiff 07:55 (Shrek) 07:55 *yiff 07:55 some dicks 07:55 XD 07:55 -le gold freddy appear- 07:56 i really dont feel ok using the curse words because its obviously against the rules, im sure of it 07:56 censor that 07:56 freddy does not care 07:56 he is ready 07:56 what 07:57 i am ready 07:57 because i am freddy 07:57 no 07:57 bonnie is ready to rock 07:58 Guys 07:58 we could do this on my wiki 07:58 and keep the swearing intact 07:58 cuz 07:58 i have 07:58 five nights at f**ckboy's wiki 07:58 YES. 07:58 ok 07:58 let's do this 07:59 http://five-nights-at-fboys.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 07:59 yes 07:58 and keep the swearing intact 07:58 cuz 07:58 i have 07:58 five nights at f**ckboy's wiki 07:58 YES. 07:58 ok 07:58 let's do this 07:59 http://five-nights-at-fboys.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 07:59 yes 08:02 yes 08:02 YES. 08:02 *waiting patiently* 08:03 make one yourself 08:03 pls 08:03 i am fixing horrible pages 08:03 wtf is there horrible pages on my wiki 08:03 needs to end 08:03 *explodes* Gimme a moment... 08:04 i cannot process 08:05 the mail 08:06 *exploding tons of times* 08:06 ouch 08:06 yes 08:07 we are all fired, grab your bags and prepare to go 2015 03 17